


Handcuffed

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wanted his boyfriend to feel just as good.</p><p>     Ok well that and he just really wanted to tease Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>(aka Oikawa takes control for two seconds before Iwaizumi fucks him into the bed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not edited and not sorry

“You look so pretty, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred into his ear. Iwaizumi flinched when he felt the hot breath fan over his face.

  
“Dammit Oikawa,” he groaned, straining against the handcuffs keeping him in place.

  
Oikawa grinned, a wild and feral look. Iwaizumi always thought Oikawa was like a cat, lean and graceful, with eyes that always captivated.

  
Iwaizumi liked cats.

  
“Iwa-chan, it’s pointless to struggle,” Oikawa stated, tapping the cold metal pressing into Iwaizumi’s wrist. It was obvious, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help but try to break out. He just wanted to touch Oikawa.

  
“God dammit,” he mumbled, pulling again. The handcuffs had been laced through the wrought iron headboard. Iwaizumi cursed internally at letting Oikawa choose the bed frame.

  
Oikawa watched the man struggle under him. He quite liked the sight, if he was honest. It wasn’t often Oikawa was in control. If anything, he preferred to be controlled and not the other way around. He especially loved it when Iwaizumi was in control. The way the other man sent Oikawa to heaven and back was beyond amazing.

  
Oikawa wanted his boyfriend to feel just as good.

  
Ok well that and he just really wanted to tease Iwaizumi.

  
“Oikawa,” the man grumbled from under him, ”are you gonna do something?”

  
Oikawa smirked. “Sure thing, darling.”  
Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa pushed himself off.

  
“Oikawa?” He called. Oikawa stopped and looked down, a devious gleam in his eye.

  
“Iwa-chan?” He crooned. Iwaizumi gulped. He did not like the sickly sweet voice Oikawa was using.

  
“Y-yes?” Shit, he stuttered. Oikawa grinned at that. Iwaizumi turned his head in embarrassment. Oikawa growled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s chin.

  
“Look at me.” His unnaturally deep voice went straight to Iwaizumi’s groin.

  
“Holy shit,” he mouthed, staring like a deer in headlights. Oikawa chuckled at the shocked look.

  
“Listen iwa-chan,” he leaned in close,” I have some rules.” Iwaizumi’s breath hitched, much to Oikawa’s delight.

  
“First,” Oikawa held up one finger, “always look at me. Got it?” Iwaizumi nodded.

  
“Second,” the next slender finger shot up,”don’t talk unless I say so.” Oikawa carefully watched Iwaizumi’s facial expressions as he talked. Seeing no opposition, he stated his final rule.

  
“If you feel like anything’s wrong, tell me. Got it?” Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa frowned in disappointment.

  
“I said, got it?” Iwaizumi realized his mistake and opened his mouth.

  
“G-got it.” he squeaked out, like a mouse caught in a trap. Oikawa slid off the bed and walked away.

  
Iwaizumi didn’t speak out, much to Oikawa’s approval. He looked over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi sprawled on the bed, hands clenched as he bit his lip to stop himself.

  
“Good boy,” Oikawa sighed, walking back over. Iwaizumi looked curiously at the standing man, hoping for an explanation.

  
“Just wanted to make sure you followed the rules, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa clambered onto Iwaizumi, straddling the man. He intentionally ground down slightly, earning a soft moan from Iwaizumi.

  
“I suppose I could give you a reward for being so good Iwa-chan.” Oikawa trailed his hands down the other’s stomach, mesmerized by the soft tanned skin.

Iwaizumi whimpered, which most definitely turned on Oikawa even more. He lifted himself up enough to start pulling off Iwaizumi’s boxers. The latter kicked them off and looked to Oikawa.

  
“Impatient are we?” Oikawa shimmied down, placing his mouth awfully close to Iwaizumi’s twitching cock. Iwaizumi held his breath and he held eye contact. Oikawa grinned, a far too innocent smile when he was about ready to blow his boyfriend.

  
Oikawa licked a single stripe up Iwaizumi’s base, ripping a guttural moan from the man. Taking Iwaizumi into his mouth, Oikawa watched as his lover fell to pieces, throwing his head and arching his back.

Handcuffs clanged against metal as Iwaizumi pulled hard against them. He so badly wanted to thread his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair like he usually did.

Oikawa continued his relentless pace, enjoying the mess he was turning Iwaizumi into.

  
“Oi-Oikawa-shit-T-Tooru i’m-” Oikawa stopped immediately, making a loud ‘pop’ noise when he pulled off. Iwaizumi frowned at the deny of his release, but said nothing.

Oikawa watched in amusement as Iwaizumi struggled not to yell at him. Oikawa decided now would be a wonderful time to tease Iwaizumi and pulled his underwear off.

  
Iwaizumi’s eyes travelled down Oikawa’s toned body, following the latter’s hands as he touched himself teasingly. Iwaizumi groaned and fought against the handcuffs.

  
“Shit-Oikawa-please,” He groaned, struggling to reach for the amused boy.

  
“Let me touch you he gasped, and Oikawa cocked an eyebrow. While he did go against his rule, Iwaizumi begged so sweetly that Oikawa gave in and took off the handcuffs.

He was jumped by Iwaizumi, who easily flipped them over and set to work, kissing and touching all over Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa moaned, loving the way Iwaizumi took care of him, touching and sucking all the right places. He clawed at Iwaizumi’s back and gasped when Iwaizumi slipped in a finger,

  
“Iwa-chan, I was gonna do you,” Oikawa pouted, feeling Iwaizumi slowly pump his finger back and forth.

  
Iwaizumi grinned. “Not today, Tooru.”

  
Oikawa gave in instantly, letting Iwaizumi slip in a second finger and start scissoring. Oikawa moaned brokenly when Iwaizumi brushed against his prostate. Iwaizumi slid his fingers out and lined himself up, ramming into Oikawa.

  
Oikawa gasped, clutching the other tightly as Iwaizumi continued his brutal pace. It wasn’t long until they both falling apart, reaching their highs instantaneously.  
Iwaizumi collapsed next to Oikawa and smiled lazily. Oikawa grinned, then frowned.

  
“That wasn’t fair Iwa-chan.” Oikawa flipped over, turning his back to Iwaizumi.

  
“Hey, you asked for it as soon as you let me out of those damn cuffs.” Oikawa pouted.

  
“Yeah but i really wanted to do you Hajime.”

  
Iwaizumi let out an impressive sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was times like these when Iwaizumi honestly didn’t know why he loved Oikawa. He let go of his nose and smiled softly, scooting closer to Oikawa.

  
“I guess,” Iwaizumi’s breath tickled Oikawa’s ear, “we’ll just have to try again next time.”


End file.
